


Male Before Female

by NekoKitsuneKun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki are good in their own way, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Cliche Moments, Crossdressing Sasuke, F/M, Family Drama, Feminine Sasuke, Fugaku is a Bad Dad!, Judgemental Parent, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Build, Suigetsu is a Flirt, Swearing, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, change of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKitsuneKun/pseuds/NekoKitsuneKun
Summary: What is a boy to do when he can't be himself to the people that count, find someone to love that's what. This is a little fic about being yourself and trying to fit in. NaruSasu This fic contains cross dressing, family drama, bad language, violence you have been warned!





	Male Before Female

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Fanfic. but I don't really use that site any more so I have thought to post i on here. This fic starts off pretty cliche but it should surprise you for most of it. I am a slow writer but i already have half of the next chapter written up so hopefully I will get that one out faster.

 

Sheer stockings slid up smooth legs with ease, the black material hugging the soft skin on the calf and thigh, long finger secured the top to the suspender that wrapped around a slim waist. The whole seductive motion was carried out on the other leg, the owner of the legs never tried to make the _performance_ look enticing, it just happened that the 17 year old was naturally a sensual being. Standing up the beauty carefully selected a skirt, the fabric was a glossy black edged with white lace and would skim the top of the scantly dressed thighs once on, holding it out the teen inspected the fabric with calculating eyes, it was quickly decided it needed to be filled out more underneath. Bending over to step into the skirt exposed plump firm buttocks that were barely covered by black lace underwear, the ample mounds of flesh were swaying in an enticing manor that would have made any man sink to their knees and worship the being. Fixing the skirt in place the soft hands picked up the short petticoat and fixed that beneath the already short skirt, the added layer pushed the skirt up and out emphasising the already supple waist. Nimble hands ran down the slender body smoothing the white ruffled blouse and skirt that the teen was wearing, the manicured fingers then slipped through soft locks. After scanning themselves one last time the beauty gave themselves a nod in the mirror and left their room.

 

The lean beauty took the stairs slowly and carefully, this to some may have seemed arrogant or even as if they were trying to make a grand entrance, the truth however was that the individual was nervous. They always had been, having an appearance of being beautiful helped push a confident smile on the delicate face even if that smile did not match the emotions that swirled within that elegant frame. Reaching the last step the teen took a deep breath and listen to the conversation that was happening behind the closed kitchen door, hearing that nothing that was being said was about them they pushed the door open and made their way towards the table to take their seat. Looking around the table the beauty gave a small genuine smile to their loving mother, whom always accepted her children for who they were, seated across from the teen was a male with wide shoulders and kind eyes, the teens beloved aniki. The last person seated at the table received a downcast glance and a shuddering breath as a greeting, the older male made no sign of acknowledgement towards the dejected 17 year old. It was the same every morning, love and sympathy was written on the face of the mother and brother, but the father was a different story. His cold attitude had only manifested since the teen had turned 15, that was two years ago, now it was a permanent place on the stoic face. The looks always projected the same emotions: disappointment, anger and shame.

 

By looking at the family you could see the resemblance they all had to each other, same hair, same eyes and the same refined elegance that was engraved into their very beings. That was where the similarities ended unfortunately, the teen had always know they were different, how could they not when their peers did not share the same interests as them, and their sibling had grown in a way they never could. At 15 the teen had made a request to their father that they no longer wanted to take part in sports at school. The teens parent consented to their child's request, the older male thought nothing of his child wanting to opt out of doing the menial lesson of physical education, especially since it was compulsory for both his children to partake in martial arts outside of school. The agreement had been made so long as an extra academic class was taken in place of the lost lesson. All went well until the child went to their parents again, this time the child wanted to change schools, again the parents agreed. But this is where the father's attitude changed towards his youngest child.

 

The youngest member of the family was soon brought our of their musings when the cool detached voice of their father filtered through the air.

 

"There will be a meeting held tomorrow morning at the main office, all of us are to be present." Casting a glance towards his youngest child he added. "And I expect no _funny_ business and _appropriate_ attire to be worn, I will not be embarrassed by you again. Do you understand Sasuke?"

 

Dark eyes shone with a will to defy such words, but however much the teen wanted to retort and argue with the man they called father, a meek nod of the head was given as a reply to the question. Sasuke knew their father tolerated their lifestyle, Fugaku Uchiha was a ruthless businessman and this reflected into his family life. The youngest child was male, biologically he had and always will be as boy, but he preferred feminine clothing. He never wanted to be a woman, this was a question his dear aniki had asked him many times in the last two years since he had begun dressing in female clothing. He would always reply with a small laugh and shake of his head saying he liked having a dick and breast's were just too much. He had once casually mentioned in one such conversation that he like the freedom the clothes provided, they made him feel complete and most importantly they made him feel beautiful. His mother did not mind what her son liked, Mikoto was a well known designer of women's clothing. As a child she had allowed Sasuke to play in her jewellery box with the many glittering stones, from the age of 10 he could apply make up flawlessly; from that young age she had seen the signs that he was special but had decided to keep it to herself. She had become so much closer to her youngest child, he had even assisted her with designing some of her lines.

 

Politely excusing themselves from the table the two siblings left the room, as the younger of the two was slipping his patent black heels on the elder one let out an almost inaudible sigh.

 

"Sasuke look at me"

 

Deep coal eyes moved to stare into the sad eyes of his brother, small drops of moisture clung to the long mascara clad lashes like glistening diamonds. Reaching out Itatchi used the pad of his thumb to remove the un-shead tears from his left eye.

 

"Don't cry otouto, we are here for you. Me and mother will never be ashamed of you" giving a small smirk as he pulled his little brother in for a hug he added "Plus you'll ruin your make-up"

 

These words earned a snort from the feminine male, as well as a playful elbow to the ribs. Sasuke knew his brother didn't mean anything bad by what he had said, it wasn't the first time that he had been made to cry. The fake wince of pain made a smile grace the elegant features, he knew he was going to be be ok, he had Itatchi to protect him.

 

"Itatchi" gaining a small squeeze of recognition Sasuke continued "thank you for just being you.......And like I could ever ruin my make-up, I'm sure tears would just make me look adorable."

 

Those few words earned a rare smile from the tall male. Both males headed towards the front door, Itatchi always took his sibling to school before he went to the office to complete his training to take over the company when Fugaku retired. Itatchi used to think that his brother behaved the way he did in order to gain attention, after all the age old saying goes any attention is good attention; but the more time he spent talking to his cute (since that is what Itatchi though he was) brother he discovered that his otouto was confused and lost and couldn't find his own place in the world. The protective brother that he was would always ensure that Sasuke got into school as hastle free as possible, Itatchi didn't know how much or what the teachers knew about Sasuke's true gender, but he felt that if he could offer even just a small amount of support then he was protecting what was left of his brothers confidence. Cutting off the engine to the car Itatchi turned to the passenger seat where his little brother sat with one leg crossed over the other, his hands were occupied by a piece of thread that had come loose from the edge of the skirt. Placing his hands over the distracted ones made black eyes flick towards his own, recognition flickered behinde them and all movement stopped except the silent swallow that was only noticed because of the bob of Sasuke's Adams apple.

 

"It's going to be alright"

 

"Aniki, I don't understand what I am doing wrong"

 

"Father cannot help being the way he is, tonight after school we will go shopping.....Ok?"

 

"Why? It was made quite clear this morning that I am going to do something wrong."

 

"We are going to get you a suit, I know you don't have any clothing that would father would approve of." Giving a final squeeze to the pale hand he finished his reassuring monologue. "It will be one less thing father can criticize you for. Now go to class or you will be late."

 

Exiting the car the young man waved at his caring brother as he drove away, turning around the young adult moved with a sway to his hips up the steps that lead to the college. Taking a slow walk to his locker the teen was able to contemplate what his father was planning, it was rare that the whole family had to attend a meeting at the main branch. Shaking the thoughts from his head before he got a headache, he had to let a twitch of a smile appear on his beautiful face, after all if Itatchi thought that a suit could solve all his problems he would humour him. Getting to his locker he slipped the key from inside his bag, he had to put an extra lock on his locker after a series of thefts had happened in the school, the pale youth took his maths, literature and design book out of his locker then proceeded to make his way to register his attendance.

 

Sasuke didn't have many friends at the college, he had people he tolerated more than others, his main group contained Suigetsu, a lean male with platinum blonde hair, in the right light it would look white (the feminine teen suspected peroxide was to blame for the inhuman colour) he also had deep lavender eyes and filed teeth, the next individual was a general giant of a male, his whole physique screamed bully or epitome of masculinity his temperament however was quite the opposite he was the voice of reason a kind soul; he had light brown hair with a tint of red his eyes were a rich brown he goes by the name of Juugo and finally was the rambunctious red headed female named Karin whose personality is as fiery as her hair. None of then knew he was a male, Sasuke was not concerned if they found out or not, after all it should not matter what he is if they are as they continuously say, _genuine friends._

 

Looking at the rest of the class you could see the preppy cheerleader girls hanging off the arms of the sports fanatics, farther away from this group sat the gothic mysterious kids. one member from this group could be seen glaring, with his heavily lines teal eyes at a teen wearing nothing but green who was trying to get the attention of a pink haired bimbo. The next identifiable group were the nerds, these did not all wear glasses as stereotype might say, some were shy others just arkward when it came to interacting with people even inside their own group the final group was the rejects, freaks or delinquents their name depended on who you asked. This group of individual were unique in everything from their style to their personalities, they were always the butt of everyone's jokes and they got blamed more times than they got praise, Sasuke had to admit that if he was more sociable he himself probably would have ended up in this group. Bullies existed in the class as they did in the entire school, but they didn't seem to group together like you would assume instead they hid themselves within the different clicks the school contained, always hidden in plain sight. Blinking out of his revelations the midnight haired teen tuned into the conversation that his three companions were having

 

"Suigetsu, I don't know why you are _sooo_ concerned about a new student starting here." The red head folded her arms across her small breasts

 

"Hey baby calm down, I'm not concerned. I'm curious" the white haired teen flicked a small piece of paper at the irritated red head before continuing his explanation. "After all, what person moves schools so close to the end of a term. They must have been expelled or running away from something."

 

"Tch, your an idiot."

 

"Hn" the raven shook his head and let a smirk grace his features "do you really think it's a good idea to be spreading rumours?"

 

"See Sasu is right! You will end up causing problems before the student has even arrived." Rolling his eyes at the nickname Karin had given him Sasuke nodded in agreement.

 

"If the kid has been expelled like you have suggested Suigetsu, making rumours like that is sure way to get yourself put on their hit list."

 

"Why don't we just let his actions determine who he is?" Juugo finally spoke up, his one sentence ending the discussion.

 

"Hn. Dumb-ass" the name was directed at the sulking violet eyes teen.

 

"Fuck Sasuke your sexy, but you can be a fucking bitch sometimes" the reply to the comment came in the form of a tap to the head from the female of the group "women, stop abusing me. Arghh Juugo will you stick up for a buddy here?"

 

After registration the morning became a blur of activity, first lesson that Sasuke had to sit through was Mathematics, the teacher for this class was called Iruka Umimo, he wasn't the most strictest of teachers although he had a side to him that could be quite terrifying, he also had a tendency to treat the students in his class as children. I was a well known fact that the man had once been a primary school teacher, the evidence had been shown in the little smiley faces that occasionally appeared on graded work. Second period had been equally uneventful, the downside to this class however was that not only was their tutor a lazy porn reading slacker, but the class itself contained no one that the young Uchiha could talk to since his three companions were either failing the subject or decided that they were not going to do the subject.

 

By the time his third lesson came around Sasuke was exhausted, not physically but mentally, which could sometimes be the worst of the two. Design class was always his favourite lesson on a Tuesday, it was quiet and calming for him, all he had to do was follow Kurenai Yūhi's rules of all work must be productive and the class went by simply. Mrs Yūhi was a beautiful woman with deep brown hair with unusual red eyes, that were due to a condition that effected some members of her family, she was married to Asuma Sarutobi one of the history teachers at the college. Sasuke respected his design tutor because she was independent and not afraid to go against tradition which is what he wanted to do he wanted to be himself. For the next hour he diligently worked on designing a dress that could be used for both a formal event as well as something less sophisticated. The idea was to have a dress that parts could be removed in order for it to gain a more _party_ feeling to it, the problem was nothing seemed to be going right with it, sometimes the ideas in someone's head just did not work on paper and this was just one of those moments. By the time lunch timer rolled around the dejected teen had nothing to show for all his efforts.

 

Walking out of the classroom the teen headed towards the overcrowded canteen to look for his acquaintances. In the hall there was more commotion than what was normal, there seemed to be a crowed of students that had gathered together, thinking nothing of it the effeminate male made his way towards his group of friends. Getting to the table he noticed that none of them had got their food, which meant that he was on food run again, throwing his books on the table with a slam the raven turned to the trio with his hand held out.

 

"Hi Sasu please can you get me a salad? Oh and a coke?"

 

"Ew Karin...A salad, who are you trying to loose weight for? Mines a burger no tomato or onion and a water." Suigetsu requested with a wink.

 

"If it's alright can you please get me some fries and a bottle of water?"

 

"Hn, since one of you asked nicely I will get you something to eat, but Sui.." leaning towards the male in question, the Uchiha put on a sweet tone of voice and whispered. "Your turn tomorrow, oh and wink at me again and I think Karin will castrate you."

 

This earned a chuckle from the occupants at the table as well as very red face from both the red head and the blonde. Turning around to walk to the counter the smirking raven failed to see the person who stepped in front of them, the collision that happened made everyone freeze. Sitting on the floor with a once white blouse dyed an ugly shade of pink sat Sasuke. Getting themselves up from the ground without the assistant of the teen who was responsible showed how upset the teen has got, looking the student in the eye the raven said the first thing that entered their head.

 

"Dobe, how can you not look where your going! Arghh your a moron!"

 

**Tbc**

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, review and leave kudos..........but only if you thought it was worth it :)


End file.
